<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you came along and you changed everything by lilsoftgay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828891">you came along and you changed everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsoftgay/pseuds/lilsoftgay'>lilsoftgay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>writers month 2020 <3 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dynasty (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, I love her, this is 1k words of ridiculous fluffy fluff but anyway, yes Bray is now an oc that is gonna just keep reappearing when its convenient for me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:55:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsoftgay/pseuds/lilsoftgay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stupid Kirby and her stupid adorable ideas.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>writer's month 2020 - day 10 : bunnies</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirby Anders/Fallon Carrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>writers month 2020 <3 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writer's Month 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you came along and you changed everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallizbian/gifts">fallizbian</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tw : brief mention of drugs / being high </p><p>---</p><p>idek. 1k words of fluffy tooth hurting stuff. </p><p>---</p><p>for: fallizbian for accidentally upsetting her w the cheating fic on day 8 </p><p>title is from crazier by taylor swift</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rolling her eyes, Fallon walked away, every step she took on the marble floor echoing down the hallway. She was determined not to have anything to do with this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pitter-patter steps mixed in with hers in the echo and Fallon stopped abruptly, turning on her heels. Her heart melted at the sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stupid Kirby and her stupid adorable ideas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mamaaaup!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fallon leaned down and grabbed Brayleigh mid-jump, laughing as her bunny ears flopped behind her, the costume still too big. “Are you a rabbit?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bray looked at Fallon, confused, little nose wrinkling at the big word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fallon sighed silently to herself, and made a mental note to talk to Kirby later that night about teaching the </span>
  <em>
    <span>proper</span>
  </em>
  <span> animal names to their toddler. “Bunny?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brayleigh nodded enthusiastically, “Bunbunbun!” She bounced up and down in Fallon’s arms, clapping her hands together excitedly as her squeals bounced off the walls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about mom?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bray tilted her head, considering Fallon’s question carefully. Another set of squeals, and more bouncing in her mama’s arms, “Bunbun! Bunbunbun!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fallon laughed, “You and mom are rabbits?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ye!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kissing her daughter’s forehead gently, and moving out of their echo-filled hallways, Fallon asked, “What about mommy?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brayleigh covered her mouth with her hands and giggled, “Awt!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Out?” Fallon scrunched her nose, wondering if her toddler actually wanted to exclude her from Kirby’s ridiculous plans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cawt!” Bray laughed even harder, her cheeks turning bright red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fallon rolled her eyes. She may not be certain what her toddler was trying to say, but she knew that it had Kirby written all over it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of Kirby, Fallon realized, where </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> her wife?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No sooner had she opened her mouth to bellow </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kirby</span>
  </em>
  <span> across their house, that her wife bounded, yes literally bounded, into the room. Dressed in a giant rabbit costume, holding an empty wicker basket and some orange fabric. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What... are you...” Fallon paused, shook her head, and closed her mouth, just waiting for her wife to explain herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kirby, completely oblivious to Fallon’s confusion and distaste for shenanigans, set the basket down, and held her hands out, wanting to exchange Bray for the orange fabric. “This is your costume. Bray and I are bunnies, hurry up and get changed. And wear your hair in a ponytail.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fallon sighed, rolled her eyes, and tapped her foot a few times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kirby took Bray from her, turned the kid around to face Fallon and whispered something conspiratorially in her ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It only took a few seconds of Bray’s puppy eyes for Fallon to give in. “Okay, okay, fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kirby &amp; Bray giggled and got the basket and mommy’s headpiece ready for when she reemerged, costumed up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“KIRBY I HATE YOU SO MUCH!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bray laughed as soon as she heard Fallon’s shrieks, having discovered the costume they’d picked for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nooo you don’t you looove me, and you love our daughter very much and this is the first Hallowe’en she’ll remember so hurry up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fallon’s heels clicked on the floor again, and Bray bounced in Kirby’s arms, waiting for mommy to appear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cawt!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> Brayleigh, mommy’s a carrot! A very delicious looking carrot that I would like to eat.” Kirby smirked, patting Bray softly and distracting her with Fallon’s carrot top headpiece.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fallon’s face flushed, the innuendo not having gone over her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cawt! Green cawt!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fallon rolled her eyes, but put the carrot top onto her head, turning around for Kirby to fasten it tightly to her hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I your carrot, Bray?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cawt! Bunbunbun!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brayleigh launched herself from Kirby’s arms into Fallon’s arms, and luckily neither woman dropped her, laughing quietly and sharing a look amongst the two of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s kind of a handful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Literally.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cawt! Cawt bunbun go tweety!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tweety?” Kirby raised an eyebrow, looking to Fallon for help. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you spoke fluent toddler.” Fallon laughed at her, grabbing the basket Kirby had brought out earlier. “She wants you to take her trick or treating, duh.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They watched carefully, standing just a few feet away from the porch, as Bray jumped to ring the doorbell and then stood patiently waiting for a stranger to open the door and give her candy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you made </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> the carrot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want our daughter to be the edible instead?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fallon smirked, ignoring Kirby’s double meaning entirely. “No. I think you have the perfect hair color to be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>cawt</span>
  </em>
  <span>, though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kirby laughed, and waved a thumbs up to Bray who nervously looked back at them as the door opened to yet another kind neighbour, this one with king sized Mars bars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fallon laughed at how excited Bray got, jumping up and down on the spot, and making ‘bunny eyes’ (as Kirby had called them twenty minutes earlier) to get two candy bars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bray hugged the neighbor’s leg gratefully before grabbing the basket and slowly making her way down the steps, Fallon picked her up and then immediately deposited her into Kirby’s arms instead the moment she saw Bray had an already unwrapped candy bar in her grubby little chocolate covered hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s your problem when she gets a sugar high.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kirby shrugged, “Okay sure. But she’s your problem 10 years from now when she gets a real high, then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fallon stopped mid-step, grimacing when Kirby (and Bray) walked into her. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ten</span>
  </em>
  <span> years? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ten?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kirby nudged Fallon forwards as she re-did the math in her head. “Fifteen years.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deal.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brayleigh snored softly, only slightly shifting positions  as Fallon laid her back down in her crib, still clutching the giant Chupa Chups lollipop as tightly as possible in her tiny hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kirby leaned in the doorway, her very own Chupa-Chups (normal size) in her mouth. “I love our tiny idiot so much.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fallon stroked Bray’s hair softly, “I love her so much too. And you. Even when you put me in a carrot costume.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>cawt</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Kirby laughed around her lollipop. “Come on, I bet you’re dying to take that costume off, and I’d like me some carrot.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>